


From the Shadows - A Space: Above and Beyond Adventure Tale

by KingOfHearts8907



Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: Assassination, Bushido - Freeform, F/M, Feudal Japan, Future War, Gen, Japanese Military, Japanese Self-Defense Forces, Marine Corps, Martial Arts Action, Post-Series, Samurai, Sengoku Jidai, Shinobi, Space Marines, Space Ninjas, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts8907/pseuds/KingOfHearts8907
Summary: Following her return to the space battle carrier Saratoga, Shane is tasked with an impossible mission: To assassinate a number of Chig and Silicate generals at the snowy region of Hosai in the alien and cyborg-infested planet of Kosaka. She’s not alone, though, as her assignment leads to being with her so-called “partner-in-crime” Nathan, who has since been promoted to Captain following her periodic disappearance.Initially unbeknownst to the rest of the ship (let alone the “Wildcards” squadron), Nathan and Shane have nearly a decade of martial arts training even before they became Marine officers. When Colonel McQueen, Commodore Ross, and a good majority of the ship catch wind of this, the pair are referred to as the USS Saratoga’s “Ninja Masters.”With the two having to rely only on their silent fighting prowess (and an extreme amount of support from top officers in the Japanese Self-Defense Forces), Nathan and Shane must carry the task bestowed upon them and turn the tide of the long-drawn intergalactic war in their favor as well as that of the whole planet Earth.





	From the Shadows - A Space: Above and Beyond Adventure Tale

From the Shadows - A Space: Above and Beyond Adventure Tale

Chapter 0: Overview

The following list is only what you would consider an "Appetizer" portion of the story. Take it or leave it.

=CAST AND CHARACTERS=

Nicholas Hoult = Captain Nathan West, USMC/“King of Hearts” (main hero)

Lily Collins = Captain Shane Vansen, USMC/“Queen of Hearts” (main heroine)

Nick Krause = 1st Lieutenant Cooper Hawkes, USMC/“Queen of Spades”

Keke Palmer = 1st Lieutenant Vanessa “Phousse” Damphouse, USMC/“Ace of Hearts”

Alec Newman = Lieutenant Colonel Tyrus Cassius “T.C.” McQueen, USMC/“Queen 6”

Dennis Haysbert = Rear Admiral Glenn Ross

Hiroyuki Sanada = Vice Admiral Masayuki Yamamoto, Japanese Self-Defense Forces - Astro-Naval Division (Supreme commander of the Japanese Space Corps)

Eriko Tamura = Colonel Toshiko Asakura, Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force (Admiral Yamamoto’s aide…and, possibly, secret lover)

Kenya Sawada = Brigadier General Nobuyasu Koda, Silicate Ground Forces (Admiral Yamamoto’s younger cousin and main villain of the story; corrupt half-robotic Japanese Army officer and commander of the Silicate and Chig forces situated in the snowy planet of Kosaka)


End file.
